Jar Jar Binks
Jar Jar Binks was a Gungan military officer and politician during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. His clumsy behavior had, at one point in his life, led to his exile from Gungan society, but he was welcomed back by his people following his efforts during the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo. He is a supporting character in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and a minor character in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Jar Jar aided Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi in their rescue of Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala and, with Padmé and the Jedi, traveled off-world to Tatooine and Coruscant, before returning to liberate his planet from the Federation. Upon his return, Jar Jar helped to forge an alliance between the Gungans and the Naboo, ending years of mistrust. For his efforts, he was promoted to Bombad General and served in the Gungan Grand Army during the Battle for Naboo. He later attended the funeral of Qui-Gon who had been killed by Darth Maul. ''Attack of the Clones'' Sometime after the events of The Phantom Menace, Jar Jar moves to Coruscant to become a Senior Representatives for his people in the Galactic Senate, serving under Padmé. He temporarily takes her place as senator when she goes into hiding after an assassination attempt on her life. Jar Jar was manipulated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine into proposing that the Senate grant the Chancellor emergency powers that would allow him to create an army to combat the Separatists. This lead to the creation of the army deployed by the Republic during the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Jar Jar was present when Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Empire, thus changing the Galactic Senate into the Imperial Senate. He later attended Padmé's funeral on Naboo after her death on Polis Massa. Other Appearances For his role in the rise of Palpatine's Empire Jar Jar found himself banished by his people once again. Additionally the human adults wanted nothing to do with Jar Jar either for much the same reason. A year after the Battle of Endor, Jar Jar was living in Theed and working as a street performer, entertaining children by performing a variety of tricks. During this time he became friends with the orphan Mapo. Gallery Epguide012.png|Jar-Jar Binks in Star Wars: The Clone Wars cartoon show Jarjaraotc_copy.jpg|Jar-Jar Binks as a Representative senator Jarjardad.jpg Jar_Jar_9499.png Trivia *Jar Jar's canon fate was finally revealed in the novel Aftermath: Empire's End, in which he had returned to Naboo by the time of the Battle of Jakku and subsisted as a street performer. *Because of Paplatine's manipulation, Jar Jar is indirectly responsible for the creation of the Empire as well as the destruction of the Jedi Order. **A theory arose over the years that Jar Jar was a Force sensitive Sith Lord who was the real mastermind of the rise of the Empire. In Robot Chicken a clip showed Palpatine calling Jar Jar to apologize for manipulating him into granting him emergency powers. Jar Jar laughed it off while putting on his Sith robes. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekick Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Knights Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Supporters Category:Pacifists Category:Athletic Category:Military Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:War Heroes Category:Famous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Incompetent Category:Inept Category:Anti Hero Category:False Protagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Unwanted Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Heroes from the past